La forêt blanche
by Nimrodel de la Lorien
Summary: Oneshot pour l'anniversaire de Clem, l'adieu du prince à sa forêt natale.


Ce 'tit one-shot est dédié à Clem qui a 20 aujourd'hui ! Il a été écrit pendant que cette même Clem martyrisait Albane pour qu'elle écrive. Je remercie d'ailleurs Banou et Ely pour avoir tenté de répondre à mes questions tordues sur la météo en Terre du Millieu !

Voilà, ch'est mon cadeau de moua pour toua.

Gros bisous à toi mon Elro chérieeeeee…

* * *

Son cœur lui semblait immensément lasse, comme fatigué de battre. Etait-ce donc cela que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on vieillit ? se demanda l'elfe.

Toujours ému d'amour pour ces arbres qui l'entouraient, ils lui semblaient pourtant les voir s'éloigner rapidement, emportés par le vent gris, effacés par la brume du passé.

Il porta son regard sur son compagnon silencieux mais dans les yeux duquel brillait, si ce n'était de la compréhension, tout au moins l'acceptation et la compassion.

Le nain eut un petit sourire, en vérité une moue grimaçante qui eut pu passer inaperçue sous sa barbe drue, mais que l'elfe entrevit et lui retourna.

« Hé bien, maître nain, voici à présent le temps pour nous de quitter ces doux lieus. » fit-il en un souffle.

Il obtint en réponse un bref branlement de la tête, et tous deux se mirent en marche silencieusement, empruntant un petit sentier qui cheminait à travers les silhouettes des arbres noirs pour mener à l'orée de la Forêt Noire.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, la végétation se faisait moins dense et les arbres plus espacés laissaient entrevoir des lambeaux de ciel. Les deux amis avançaient toujours, égarés chacun dans leurs pensées.

Soudain, l'elfe leva un regard intrigué vers le ciel. La soleil était déjà passée par les Portes de la Nuit et pourtant, le ciel qui aurait du revêtir sa sombre robe noire semblait s'éclaircir progressivement.

De la forêt ensommeillée ne s'élevait pas un bruit. Aucun souffle de vent ne troublait l'atmosphère paisible. Puis, du ciel chargé d'une pluie cotonneuse descendit un lent tourbillon blanc.

Du bout du doigt le prince toucha l'étoile cristalline qui s'était déposée sur son épaule. Elle mourut presque aussitôt, joyau éphémère, sous la chaleur de sa peau.

Les deux compagnons allaient sous la bourrasque argentée. Sur leur visage, la tendre morsure des froids flocons, le baiser cruel du vent.

Il leur semblait que le gel qui couvrait l'herbe à leurs pieds montait dans leurs membres ankylosés, mais la fraîcheur acide de la neige leur donnait l'impression de sentir vivre toutes les cellules de leur corps.

Recouvrant le chemin, crissant sous leurs pas, étendant sur la forêt son ombre immobile, la neige.

Flocons, poussière d'étoile, poudre d'ivoire, délicat cristal, froide douceur, douce douleur, caresse brûlante, beauté insaisissable, fragiles et graciles comme autant de brûlures ténues.

La lune dont la lueur transparaissait faiblement à travers la brume allumait des étincelles d'or sur le sol immaculé.

Un soupir imperceptible s'échappa des lèvres de l'elfe et ses fières épaules se courbèrent quoi que seules chargées du faible poids de la neige laiteuse.

Là cessait le sentier, là mourait la forêt.

Son beau visage se crispa tandis que sur sa joue coulait une larme glacée.

Il se retourna pour admirer longuement les grands arbres aux branches couvertes d'une pellicule d'ivoire et son regard suivit les traces de leur pas sur le sol nacré.

Il inspira une goulée d'air vivifiant et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Un ciel froid et pâle avait succédé aux lourds nuages noirs. La neige tombait sur Vertbois-le-Grand, effaçant toute trace de la souillure du mal.

A présent désertée, la forêt était éclatante de pureté.

« _Navaer Eryn Lasgalen …_ » dit-il d'une voix quelque peu voilée. Et s'adressant à son ami il reprit :

« Ne tardons plus. Le vent du sud ne porte point jusqu'ici et pourtant, il me semble percevoir l'écho du chant des mouettes qui survolent l'horizon doré de Valimar. Là-bas nous trouverons le repos de toutes nos peines. »

Et, se détournant de la terre de son enfance, il se dirigea résolument vers l'ouest.


End file.
